Some Where I Belong
by Kaz182
Summary: Kagome's best Friend Katia arrives to aide her and Inuysahs to get the crystal. IYK (which one?)
1. Place For My Head

(Kiara here with my very first try at a fanfic. Hope yall like it and I hope I don't get any mean reviews. Please read and tell me what you think. Thanx)  
  
*This is my twist on Inuyash. I'm adding in an OC and she might end up with Inuyahsa, or Kagome or Kikyo. They all start with K so who will it be?*  
  
'Kagome!" Yelled Grandpa as she and Inuyasha jumped back into the well and were gone from his view. Sota beside him they began to grow weary of Kagoem and her little adventure leaving them every other day.  
  
"Sota, Grandpa whats wrong:" Asked a soft voice from behind them. It was Katia, Their neighbor and Kagomes best friend.  
  
"Katia it's awful Kagome has goen with a demon into the well to another world. I'm too old to go and help and Sota is too young. Your uncle trained you in the martial arts right? Will you go in and save her?" he asked.  
  
"Umm sure? I'll need a pack of food and some weapons. O and I'll need to raid Kagome's closet for fighting clothes, I can't fight in my school uniform now can i?" Katia replyed smiling brightly. She ahd been waiting so long for an adventure and finally one had come her way. She headed into Kagome's room ad pulled out a pair of flared jeans with a bit of stretch and a tank top with a light jacket to put on top.  
  
"Katia I got you a big bag full of food and stuff and Gramps has gone to get you some weapons." Sota said passing a large bag to Katia. She placed it on her shoulders and waited for Grandpa to come with her weapons.  
  
"I have brought you only a few things, a bow, 10 arrows and a roep. That is all I can spare." He said. Katia looked up to the mantle and saw the most gorgeous and dangerous looking sword.  
  
"What about that sword?" she asked eyeing it.  
  
"Family heirloom not to be.. Hey wait I said don't touch it!!!" Grandpa yelled as Katia grabbed the sword and ran towards the well.  
  
"Sorry gramps I need a good sword to help Kag out. Later Sota. I'll protect her well enough later!" Katia said as she too vanished into the well.  
  
"That was a good sword she took it will keep them both safe. Come Sota back to the house now."  
  
"But grandpa I want to go too!" Sota whined as he angrily followed his grandpa into their house.  
  
Ouch man that was a long fall." Katia said aloud to herself as she awoke inside the opposite well. "Kagome? Hello anybody?" There was no response so she climbed out of the well and took a look around. She definetly was not in Tokyo anymore. Seeing no one around she began to walk only to be cut by an invisible thread.  
  
"Ouch Shit what the hell was that?" She yelled as she looked here and there trying to find a hint of what scratched her on her arm. Seeing nothing she proceeded only to be cut again. This time she took out the sword she had borrowed from Kagome's Grandpa and began slicing in the air. Hair began to fall from all the places she had cut. Smiling and moving on slowly she eventually found a large hair ball like thing hanging in the air. She saw a girl standing upon the hair and a boy caught in it. Then she looked up and saw Kagome climbing up the hair as nimbly as she could.  
  
*I have to get that girls attention so Kagome can do whatever it is she is trying to do.* Katia thought. Before she even formulated a plot she realized that the girl had noticed Kagome and was going to go after her if she did nothing.  
  
"Hey ugly over here! Hair ball!" she yelled the girl looked over at her as did Kagome and the boy. He had dog ears and white hair. Things defenietly were different here.  
  
"Ugly, me the fair Yura of the Hair? I think not prepare to die girl!" she yelled as she sent her sword upon a strand of hair at Katia. Katia swung at it with the Higurashi sword and knocked it down. "You had a lucky shot. Now I'm coming after you myself!" Yura yelled as she pulled the sword to her and lunged at Katia. This gave the dog boy time to free himself from the hair bonds.  
  
"Come and get me!" Katia yelled again never moving her sword an inch until Yura was about a few centimeters from her face. Slashing down as hard as she could she cut Yura in half a nice clean cut. Yura stood there in shock. However it was Katia who would be shocked as Yura put herself back together in a matter of seconds. "HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU?!" Katia screamed as the dog boy jumped beside her.  
  
"She's Yura of the Demon Hair. She is immortal. And I'm Inuyasha, now hop on my back so I can save your ass!" He said grabbing Katia and running over into the nearest rock pile for a bit of time.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Katia, Kagome's best friend looked like she needed help so I came."KAtia began but was iterupted by Inuyasha.  
  
"You idiot! Now I have to watch out for 2 stupid human girls." He moaned.  
  
"Me you don't have to worry about me, Now watch my back dog boy. I have demon killing to do!" Katia yelled at him as she jumped out of the rock pile in time to see Yura moving towards Kagome who had just opened up the hair net. As skulls and hair flew out and towards the ground.  
  
"Kagome move now!" Katia shouted over the sound of the falling mass. Kagome seeing her best friend obeyed and jumped away. She landed in a pile of skulls where she found a very red one and figured it was Yura's weakness.  
  
"Kat, keep her busy I found out how to beat her!" Kagome said. Katia nodded and began to attack Yura. Yura had other ideas and attacked Katia furiously. Inuyasha saw his chance and used his claws to hit Yura from behind. By this time Kagome ahd cracked the skull and Yura began to weaken.  
  
"Hurry it up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Katia held Yura at bay as best they could. She knocked them both down and sent a hai right at Kagome's head but she had destroyed it just in time.  
  
"I did it! Kat what the hell are you doing ehre. Hey isn't that the sword from the Higurashi family?" Kagome asked embrassing her friend.  
  
"I came to protect you but looks like you have dog boy for that . And ya that's this sword. I uh. borrowed it. Well lets go Kag, dog boy I'm taking her home!" Katia said smiling with pride.  
  
"She can't go home idiot. She needs to help me find the pieces of the SHikon No Tama. So unless your going to help with that go back." Inuyasha said grumpily.  
  
"I'll help ya Kag, now lets find those piece so we can go home!" Katia said sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha and grabbing her friend as they headed off towards the next shard. 


	2. Hit The Floor

(Alright Kiara here thanx for my very first review! And it was a nice one too!: ) well here is the second instalment of my story. Im going to mess with the hole story so don't mind if it does'nt follow the anime anymore I wanted it to be twisted to fit some stuff in. So keep reading and reviewing and I'll add more : ) )  
  
"So Kagome you have brought a friend from your world back with ye have ya?" Kaede asked seeing Katia arrive with Inuyasha and Kagome. She smiled slightly and looked at Inuyasha. "What is with ye face Inuyasha? It looks as if ye are ready to explode with anger?" Kaede said laughing. Katia and Kagome followed suit and giggled at each other. Inuyasha grew even more angry.  
  
"Quiet you two idiots, and you too ya old hag!" He said ready to jump at any of them.  
  
"O ya? SIT BOY!" at these words Inuyasha hit the floor. The three women laughed harder then ever and Inuyasha just lay on the ground mumbling curses at them all.  
  
"So anyways this is my best friend Katia, Kat this is Kaede." Kagome said introducing everyone. Kaede shook Kat's hand and smiled.  
  
"You must be a warrior, you have a strong grip, but a warm heart. This will weaken you child. But I suppose Kagome and Inuyasha can use all the help they can get." Kaede sighed.  
  
"I don't need any HELP!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Sit boy." Kagome replied as he slammed into the floor.  
  
"Kagome, was that necessary? He was just trying to go on with some pride!" Kat said rushing to Inuyasha's side and helping him up. Maybe she wasn't as stupid as he first thought. Defenetly not as stupid as Kagome at least. And her eyes, there was fire almost visible in them.  
  
"well sorry I have to keep him in control! Geez Kat your supposed to be on my side! Do you like Inuyasha or something?" Kagome laughed out.  
  
"Take that back Kagome there is nothing between me and Dog boy! How can you even say that!! GRR!!!" Katia yelled at her friend as she rushed out with her sword towards the woods.  
  
"Good job." Inuyasha said following Kat out towards the forest.  
  
"Kaede what did I do wrong? I'll never understand Kat she's way too somplex!" Kagome groaned as she lay back.  
  
"The nerve! I come here to help her and she makes fun of me! GRRRR!!!" Katia screamed to herself as she walked around slicing everything in her path.  
  
"Hey Kat wait up!" Inuyasha shouted from across a bridge. Kat held up but she was still angry. "I never said thanks for uh.... Standing up for me back there no one there trusts me at all. With good reason but still. Why are you so mad though?" Inuyasha asked as Kat sat down next to the stream by the bridge they had just crossed.  
  
"It's complicated. Ever since we were young Kagome's always made fun of e for doing the right thing. I just can't take her antics so much. I mean I know it's nothing to get pist off about but come on she had no right to say anything like that..." Kat said trying to keep her coolness about her and not break out into tears.  
  
"well I think shes just a stupid human girl..." Inuyasha began but was cut off by Kat.  
  
"So what does that make me Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Kat you're different. You're a warrior. You are smart and kind and well you can fight, plus that's twice you've helped me I guess I owe ya a few." Inuyasha said smiling. How could he be so intrigued by this human. All he knew was he was happy here with her, almost as happy as he had been with Kikyo.  
  
"Thanks dog boy, I think you're cool too.. I mean Inuyasha, sorry." She said they both laughed. She didn't look like Kikyo, she didn't act like her either, but she was just giving off the same love Kikyo had for him Inuyasha was enthralled (big word lol) with her.  
  
"Look we should go back before Kagome gets herself into trouble, she should be easier to manage now that there are two of us watching her instead of just me. Hop on my back, I'm faster then walking." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Aww come on Inuyasha lets walk, we can get to know one another better! Please?" Katia asked putting out the puppy eyes. Inuyasha thought she looked cute.  
  
"Ya ok." He said.  
  
"So Inuyasha how'd you end up with those ear? If you don't mind me asking." Katia asked.  
  
"My dad was a demon and my mom was a human. So I ended up with ears and lots of demon powers, but that's about it. And you who were your parents that they taught you all those fighting moves?" He asked curiously, he had wanted to know who had taught her all those cool moves anyways. To this Katia's faced gave away her true emotions, it looked as if Inuyasha's words had unlocked a deep sorrow within her. "Didi I say something wrong?"  
  
"No it's just.. Well see I never knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage for a few years and a man adopted me and said he was my uncle and he had to teach me the martial arts. I never argued it was a warm place to sleep and good food to eat. I have always wished to know who my parents were but my uncle never told me. I suppose I'll never know." She finished sadly a few tears falling from her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't stand to see anyone cry let alone her. He wrapped his arms around her neck lovingly hoping it made her feel better. "Thanks.." She choked out softly.  
  
"I owed you one remember?" He joked she smiled and they sat down on a rock watching the sun set. "Alright Kat we gotta head back now ok?"  
  
"Ya this is so romantic though, the sunsets here are gorgeous." She said smiling impishly at her own comment. Inuyasha turned to the sun and looked at it. She was right of course it was beautiful. But he'd never admit that. They arrived back at Kaede's hut to gather supplies to head off and collect the rest of the jewel shards.  
  
"What did you guys do out there?" Kagome asked Kat. Kat just shook her head and smiled at Inuyasha who did the same after Kagome had turned around mumbling something. "Alright guys lets head out!!!" Kagome cheered as they all headed out waving good bye to Kaede and the villagers.  
  
"Inuyasha, you seem nicer to me then before did you have a change of heart while we were out together?" Katia asked as Kagome spoke to Kaede one last time.  
  
"You could say that. Just don't expect me to be this nice to her..But your different, you can actually defend yourself so ya I did have a change of heart for you." Inuasha replied smiling at her. She smiled back and he noticed for the first time how when she smiled she looked beautiful, and very much like Kikyo... 


End file.
